


Money Shot

by callmesenorita



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmesenorita/pseuds/callmesenorita
Summary: As he drew closer to pay, the hairs on the back of his neck rose registering a faint scent for the first time - coconut. Immediately Naruto was flooded with memories of PearlPrincess’ stream from the night before. The sensual arch of her spine, her exquisite, high-pitched moans—No. Hinata didn’t deserve to be compared to PearlPrincess. No matter how attractive she was, she was just too pure. And yet.Modern AU/Cam-girl AU
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 31
Kudos: 257





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This was originally a one shot but I chopped it up as I thought it would read better this way. I've already completed this, so will be uploading the entire work over the next week or so.
> 
> Expect a lot of smut - I got a bit carried away...
> 
> Comments, feedback and suggestions are welcome as always :)

“One shoyu ramen with chicken gyoza!”

“Hai!”

Naruto shook the strainer above the boiling pot, draining water as best he could before adding the noodles to the ramen bowl, broth rising to meet the edge of the dish. Taking a long pair of chopsticks he nudged the contents of the bowl around carefully, styling the food to his satisfaction. An impatient yell in his left ear drew his attention. “Naruto, hurry up with the order!”

He turned to the brunette, a sheepish grin on his face. “Sorry Ayame, I got carried away.”

Wiping his hands clean on his apron he turned to serve his customer seated by the wooden counter, a balding salaryman in a suit that stretched too tight around his waist.

“Here you go, sir!” ****

The bustle of conversation and clattering utensils in the small restaurant helped take some weight off of Naruto’s shoulders after another hectic day of college. A double major in Economics and Politics, he had been rammed with lengthy assignments and dense reading from the start of his degree, and despite being in his third year the quantity of work had increased too quickly for him to adapt. People often assumed it was his relentless drive to rise through the ranks of the Homage’s office and eventually become Konoha’s leader that had pushed him so far. But it was the structural supports - his part-time job at Ichiraku’s, the group of friends he’d quickly grown close to on the basketball team, the legacy left for him by his father - that reaffirmed his need to achieve his goals.

It was curious how he had followed in his father’s footsteps despite only learning his identity shortly after turning eighteen. Naruto often reminisced on the day Jiraiya had dragged him down to Tsunade’s office on the false pretence of an internship interview, only to be briefed on how his parents had died in a fire orchestrated by a radical group, leaving behind an inheritance to vest once he was a legal adult. Numb throughout the briefing, he had directed his gaze to the trembling hands on his lap, unable to understand why even after receiving enough money to buy a four bedroom house, he was being dealt another crushing blow at the same time.

In hindsight, that meeting had steered him into the next phase of his life, where he was no longer fighting tooth and nail to be on equal footing with everyone else. Now able to consider want rather than need when weighing his options, he _chose_ to keep his part-time job at Ichiraku, chose to continue sharing an apartment with Sasuke-teme, and chose to maintain the strenuous training regimen required of basketball scholars.

Said roommate ducked under the white fabric adorning the ramen spot’s entryway, seating himself at a stool in his typical confident, leisurely gait.

“Dobe.”

“Oi - I told you not to call me that!”

Instead of retorting, Sasuke scanned a menu briefly, before giving his order to Ayame. This was how their evening routine frequently went whenever he wasn’t hanging out with Sakura: dinner at Ichiraku’s followed by a walk home in the bustling city streets. He liked to reiterate that the repeated discounts that Teuchi gave him were an incentive to keep visiting but in truth him and Naruto’s relationship had become brotherly some time ago; Sakura often diagnosed him as looking for a proxy for Itachi, given his seemingly non-stop business travel.

Watching his blonde haired friend move between pots and counters, Sasuke marvelled at his steady, efficient pace of cooking and dishing noodles. It wasn’t the first time he had seen Naruto immersed in his work, however it still caught his attention. His calm and quiet confidence clashed with the hot-heated, boisterous demeanour he had come to associate with him.

The salty, umami aroma of ramen wafted into his nose and Sasuke dug into his bowl, savouring the flavour in quiet appreciation. For someone who aimed to revolutionise Konoha, the dobe sure had a number of unchanging qualities.

***

The trill of Sasuke’s phone reverberated around the marble entryway as they strolled through the door. A vast open plan living space stretched before them, framed by floor-to-ceiling glass windows that twinkled with the nighttime landscape of the city.

“Hn. It’s Sakura.”

Understanding this as a request to be alone, Naruto obliged. “Ah, go ahead and take it. I was gonna do some work in my room anyways.”

Inclining his head in thanks, Sasuke headed to his room, leaving Naruto to do the same.

Once in his own room, Naruto slumped against the door with a full-body sigh, feeling the tiredness that had accumulated over the day hit him all at once. Starting college had catapulted him into a happy whirlwind of new friends, events and experiences, but often left him eager to offload once he had time to himself.

He plonked himself in front of his desk, rummaging through his backpack to fish out his laptop and textbooks, hoping to make a dent on the mountain of homework he’d been given ahead of the weekend. However a quick skim over the title of the chapter he had turned to in his copy of _Varieties of Capitalism_ , only served to make his head thunk onto the table, swamped by a lack of motivation to tackle the work right away.

A noisy exhale blew from his nose as he tried to focus. His fingers ghosted over the keyboard out of habit, thinking about what to do. It couldn’t hurt to take a break, right?

He wasted no time deliberating, typing and clicking until he reached the website he was looking for. Licking his lips absent-mindedly, he used the search bar to locate the cam-girl’s profile he had been visiting of late. PearlPrincess was already a few minutes into her live stream, painted toes wriggling back and forth on the fluffy lilac blanket of her bed.

The camera was angled to show nothing above the very tip of her nose, but he could easily estimate that she was beautiful. Dark shiny strands skimmed the undersides of her generous breasts as she giggled at comments from other hungry viewers, caressing her alabaster skin as his hands itched to.

A petite finger teased the edges of her nipple as she responded to a question from the live chat, “Yeah, I use coconut oil to moisturise my skin. I really like the smell.” 

Questions, requests and donations flooded in too quickly for Naruto to monitor, encouraged by her engagement with the audience. Despite being only ten minutes into her show, there were over three thousand people watching, waiting with baited breath.

As she continued to coo sweet thank-yous at the compliments she received, her hands began to dance along her sides, trailing across that full chest of hers languidly, building a sequence of squeezes and fondles. 

He was already straining against his pants, hard to the point of pain, but when she shifted her legs to reveal her core, shiny and flushed with arousal an audible groan escaped him. In seconds he was moving his hand over his lotioned shaft in firm tugs, pausing at intervals to spread the wetness that spilled from his bulbous tip. 

PearlPrincess suckled on her index finger a little, tracking a sticky path to her engorged clit before pressing on it slow and hard. 

“A-Ah!” 

Naruto’s wrist jerked faster, eyes fixated on every pretty jolt of her body, ears attentive to her warbled moans and cries, as if trying to learn all her erotic tics by heart. It was when his eyes dropped to her pink folds again that he noticed the flower-shaped butt plug for the first time.

“Fuck,” he growled, one hand playing with his balls whilst the other maintained his pace. If he closed his eyes, he could taste the syrupy coconut in the air, feel her soft hands hauling him closer to completion—

“Ah…right there!” PearlPrincess whined, gyrating into a bullet vibrator she had fished from beneath the various bedsheets. A crimson flush had spread down from her face to blossom across her chest. Combined with the bowed arched in her back as she slid the vibrator back and forth in her dripping centre, it made for a perfectly lewd picture. He could tell she was just as close as him to that elusive finish line.

A single teardrop streaked down her cheek as she sobbed, “Ah…I’m c-coming!” 

The sharp clench in his gut was his only warning before an orgasm tore through him, muddying his mind so that all he could think of was her. Sapped, but sated, he collapsed in his desk chair, stealing a few breaths to calm his pounding heart. 

He rubbed his hand over his face, sighing in relief. Mind settled, it was time to get back to work.

***

Shortly after finding out about his lineage, Naruto had created a Sunday morning ritual that saw him drop flowers by his parents’ graves. Pushing the door to the Yamanaka flower shop open, a warm greeting was on his lips.

“Morning, Ino—oh sorry! I thought Ino would be in.”

Behind the cashier stood a pale girl, peeking at him through the curtains of her fringe. As he strolled to meet her, he noted her small frame - he could easily tuck her head under his chin. She was.. _cute_.

She seemed skittish under his gaze, index fingers tapping together distractedly. 

“Ano…N-Naruto-kun, is that you?”

His heart raced. His first week in college had been an alcohol-fuelled haze as he floated from party to party, becoming familiar with physical intimacy for the first time. What if she was one of the girls he had slept with, but he had forgotten her?

A beam of sunlight streamed over her face from the window, making her look almost ethereal. No, he would never be able to forget a face like that. 

It took him a few seconds for his lips to shape a response, and the answer that came out was guarded. “Have we met before?”

Her face reddened, eyes widening as she said, “Yes…we were in the same class back in the Academy. You don’t remember me? I’m Hinata. Hinata Hyuga.”

A face flashed in his mind - a shadow of a girl peeking around corners, folding into herself as she walked. He remembered Neji mentioning a cousin, but had never connected the dots at the time. 

“Wait - are you Neji’s cousin?”

She nodded a polite smile, causing him to exclaim in surprise. “He always talks about you during practice! He never mentioned that you’re pretty though.”

At his sudden off-hand compliment, both of their faces reddened, and their small talk spluttered to a stop. Naruto cursed his habit of speaking out of turn, thinking of a way to dig himself out of the hole he had created.

It was Hinata who eventually steered the conversation away. “So, how can I help you?”

“I was just dropping by to pick up bouquets for my parents.” He felt a need to explain himself further at her look of confusion. “I…found out who they were just before we graduated. They died in a fire.”

Wide shimmering orbs held his gaze, then asked boldly, “Is that why they used to call you _Kyuubi_?”

Naruto’s jaw tensed, having not heard that moniker in a while. For years the people of his hometown had accused him of murder, called him a demon, the _Kyuubi_. It had taken time for him to prove them wrong, to get them to accept him for who he was and what he could be.

Sensing his turbulent thoughts, Hinata cleared her throat, trying to bring him back to the room. “I…never saw you that way. You were always Naruto-kun to me.”

Her words could not undo a decade of discrimination, hatred and isolation, but they bridged a gap between them, eased some of the tension in his heart all the same. He was touched by her gesture. Changing the topic with a smile, he said, “Can you make two small bouquets for me? You can make them anyway you like.”

With a tight nod, Hinata set to work, snipping stems and stepping from counter to counter as she arranged his orders. Once done, Naruto was pleased to see an assortment of freesia and roses in shades of peach lilac and pink wrapped in the standard bouquet wrappers on the desk in front of him.

“Thanks Hinata, these are really beautiful. I’m sure they’ll love ‘em.”

She blushed sweetly, ringing up his purchases at the till. As he drew closer to pay, the hairs on the back of his neck rose registering a faint scent for the first time - _coconut_. Immediately Naruto was flooded with memories of PearlPrincess’ stream from the night before. The sensual arch of her spine, her exquisite, high-pitched moans—

_No_. Hinata didn’t deserve to be compared to PearlPrincess. No matter how attractive she was, she was just too pure. _And yet_.

He dropped his eyes to her inviting lips; if they parted to spare a breathy sigh the similarity would be uncanny. Her figure - what he could see of it - seemed to provide further evidence. Although hidden in an oversized hoodie and leggings, he could see the suggestion of heavy breasts and wide hips just asking to be gripped in his palms.

But why would she want to be a cam girl? He knew she didn’t need the money - as owners of one of the largest law firms in the city, the Hyuga were rivalled only by the Uchiha family. The only other reason he could conceive of was a raw need to share her desire with others. The possibility frightened him and intrigued him at once. Could it be possible that the bashful Hinata before him possessed such a duality of character? 

The need to know pulled at him strongly, and he leaned closer to the counter, searching for clues in her small, dainty features as rich notes of milky-sweet coconut swarmed him. 

He watched her brush a long tendril of hair behind her ear. “You should come by Ichiraku’s sometime. I work there and it’s the best ramen in town.”

Her fingers brushed his lightly as she handed him his change, her knowing smile an unexpected gift. “When’s your next shift?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the positive response! I'm glad the concept of Hinata as a cam girl is not so hard to believe.

Resigned to his fate, Naruto dropped the controller to watch as Scorpion decapitated Johnny Cage, using his chained spear to stab through his mouth mid-air, blood spewing across the screen. He sighed, irritated that Sasuke had thrashed him with yet another brutal fatality.

Sasuke paused to glance at his roommate. He had been acting restless for the past few days, bumbling from room to room around the apartment whenever he was home, unable to sit still.

“Dobe. What’s wrong?”

Naruto frowned, but still said nothing. His fingers still tingled from the time Hinata had handed him his change in the flower shop. Ever since seeing her that day, he had watched every single one of PearPrincess’ recorded videos on her profile, addicted to every teasing smile and touch she offered. None of her videos had provided any other hints for him to use to identify her, but he was growing sure it was Hinata. The small, pink tip of her nose and gentle slope of her lips were all her. Then there was that fragrance he had come across in the store which made him wonder if she would taste like coconut too.

“Who’s the unlucky girl?”

That coaxed a startled laugh from Naruto. “How the hell could you tell?”

Sasuke shrugged. “Lucky guess. I’ve seen you restless before, but not restless and _quiet_. Besides, you’ve never sucked at Mortal Kombat like this before.”

There was never any use in hiding from Sasuke; they knew each other too well, had been through too much together. He swiped a tongue across his lips in contemplation.

“Do you remember Hinata from the Academy? I kind of bumped into her at the Yamanaka’s the other day.”

Dark eyes bore into him. “Didn’t she have a crush on you in the Academy?”

“W-What?” Naruto stammered. “What are you talking about?”

“You don’t remember how she used to follow you around all the time? If you so much as breathed in her direction she would faint.”

The revelation sent his mind reeling. He could not shake the feeling that he had been cheated out of love’s lottery. In the days since their encounter, he had practically stood guard at the entrance to the ramen restaurant in the hopes of seeing her again, only for her never to show. It was as if he had imagined her promise to visit him during his shift.

Naruto swallowed. “She, uh…she said she’d come see me at work but she hasn’t come by yet.”

“Didn’t she just meet you a few days ago? Maybe she’s been busy.”

Sasuke watched his roommate pout as he struggled not to show any more outward insecurity. He added, “Why not ask Ino for her number?”

Instantly, Naruto brightened. “That’s a great idea, dattebayo! I’ll send her a text now.”

The Uchiha surveyed Naruto typing excitedly in silence, secretly amused by the energetic aura he was giving off. Age had taken care of his childhood crush on Sakura, circumventing any potential fallouts when she and Sasuke had begun dating in freshman year. Naruto had fumbled through a few short-lived relationships, but nothing serious had taken root until now apparently. There was some measure of irony in the fact that they had apparently swapped roles: Naruto playing the blushing schoolgirl, Hinata the aloof target of affection.

A yell of triumph filled the room. “Yes! She said been busy with a few assignments but she’s coming tomorrow for dinner.”

“Hn. Don’t fuck up your date, Dobe.” 

Problem sorted, Sasuke handed him his controller to begin the next match.

***

“Irasshaimase!”

Naruto peered over his shoulder to see Hinata amble into Ichiraku’s, looking even more unreal with her near-translucent skin and satiny black hair. She smiled, just for him, and walked over to the stool he gestured at in front of his station.

“Sorry I’m late, I got held back in my simulation model lecture…”

“No, no it’s fine. I’m just happy you got here in one piece.” He waited as she made herself comfortable, placing her bag on the floor and unzipping her hoodie to reveal a snug long sleeve top. _Purple_ , he thought, _just like the hoodie she was wearing last time_. He tried not to think about the fluffy blanket PearlPrincess often laid on. When he spoke again his voice was a little hoarse: “What’s your major? I’ve never heard of that class before.”

“Computer science.” At his look of abject surprise, she continued, “Writing code is kind of like creating art, except you don’t just look at it or consume it, you _use_ it.”

Before he could respond to that declaration, Ayame intervened with a nudge to his side. “Naruto why don’t you sit next to your girlfriend? I can cover for you.”

“Are you sure?” She nudged him again, harder this time.

With a huff he left the kitchen area hurriedly, taking a seat on the stool neighbouring Hinata’s. For a moment her pearly eyes studied his blue, then he asked, “How did you get into computer science?”

“I always knew I wasn’t going to join the Hyuga law firm. I’m just not…cut out for corporate life.” She flushed a little at his quiet attention, realising she hadn’t answered his original question. “I taught myself to code in secret. It started as simple web development, then it sort of escalated from there.”

Naruto thought of the rare occasions Neji had complained to him about the burden his family placed on him to succeed in his pre-law modules. “Isn’t there a lot of…pressure to become a lawyer and take over Hyuga and Associates?”

She sipped on her water, long and slow. Once her glass was lowered to the table, she returned, “I made a deal with my father when I got into Konoha University - I can study what I like as long as I pay for it on my own.”

The sudden thunk of their ramen bowls in front of them laced her words with dramatic effect. It was strange how his first impression of her had been rabbit-like: fun-sized and timid amongst strangers. Sat next to him, she had relaxed into a sensuous cat persona, sly eyes asking without words to be pet. Was she laying her cards on the table? Confessing her motives for becoming PearlPrincess?

His eyes lowered to her lips that were wet and shiny after another gulp from her glass. “What about you? Do you still plan on becoming Hokage?” 

Naruto didn’t hesitate, eyes fixed on those pink lips. “Damned right I do.”

Silky strands brushed his arm as she tilted toward him, her palm a burning brand as it squeezed the area just above his knee. “I believe in you.”

Naruto froze, using every ounce of his being to fight his light-headedness as he felt blood rush to his growing erection. In a flash she was back to her original position, preparing to tuck into her order. 

For the first time in as long as he could remember, Naruto could not find the confidence to say what was on the tip of his tongue. Before he realised what he was doing, his hand was moving the dark sheet of hair that hid her profile from him to cup her cheek in his hand.

A soft blush bloomed across her face, expanding down to her neck and collarbones. His thumb rubbed a lazy pattern back and forth across her trembling lower lip, then stalled and drew back as if remembering where he was and exactly who he was fondling. 

An embarrassed laugh rose from his chest as he scratched the back of his head, an old, ingrained habit of his. “Sorry about that, I got a bit carried away there…what do you think of the ramen?”

***

It had been two weeks since that first date in Ichiraku’s and Naruto had seen Hinata several times since then, tentatively growing more comfortable in her presence each time.

“What do you mean you haven’t had sex with her yet?”

Naruto groaned, hating that Sasuke was forcing him to spell out his dilemma in such precise detail. “There just…hasn’t been a right moment for that yet.”

“Have you guys at least kissed?”

“…”

“Hn. Are you sure she’s happy with that?”

There went Sasuke again asking questions Naruto did not want to ponder. He wondered what was holding him back. He and Hinata had been getting along swimmingly, and he was getting increasingly infatuated with her. Was he worried that having sex with her would confirm his suspicions?

His phone interrupted his musings, buzzing against the table with the receipt of a text message.

“…She wants me to come over tonight and watch movies.”

Sasuke smirked, entertained by this new development. “And the problem solves itself.”

***

The apartment he and Sasuke shared had all the hallmarks of a standard Uchiha abode: luxury fittings, expensive artwork lining the walls, but a distinct lack of personality. Hinata’s home, he surmised, was the complete opposite.

Fairy lights trailed the windows of her living room, and soft blankets draped the large couch facing the TV. Altogether, the atmosphere of the apartment was cosy and warm, encouraging a sleepy intimacy to wash over his body.

Hinata snuggled closer to him on the couch, her generous chest pressing against him underneath their shared blanket. “Do you want me to get you another beer? I have some in my fridge.”

He was only too happy for the moment of reprieve. “Sure.”

She swung her bare feet out from under her, hips swaying as she sauntered to the kitchen. _Kami_ , it was like he couldn’t catch a break. Everything she did aroused him, and he wasn’t sure if it was still because he was comparing her to PearlPrincess. The last few times he had masturbated, there had been no distinction between Hinata and the cam girl: his body and mind had already reconciled them as one and the same.

Light footsteps beat against the wooden floor as she returned with the beers, pushing an opened bottle into Naruto’s waiting palm. “Can I ask you a question Naruto?”

Naruto took a swig from his bottle, relishing the fizzle of sweet, bitter bubbles in his mouth. “Shoot.”

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?”

He flushed bright red with the embarrassment he felt at the awkward silence that settled between them. He took another large chug of liquid courage before setting his near-empty bottle on the glass coffee table. “…I’ve wanted to kiss you since I saw you in the Yamanaka flower shop.”

She shifted so her chest was pressing against his again, and he felt her thudding heartbeat reverberate through him. “What’s stopping you?”

He searched her shiny eyes, feeling the warmth from his arms seep into her skin as he cradled her. “I’m afraid of what I might do to you.” _Especially if you really are PearlPrincess._

Her lips curled ever so slightly. “I’m not that innocent.”

The bottle she was holding clanked as she softly placed it on the floor. Then, resting her little palms over his strange whisker-like birthmarks, she bent forward to plant her mouth over his, giving him a lengthy kiss. When she moved away for air, he lay his head back for a few moments, exhilarated. 

He sighed a long, shaky exhale, then descended on her with a steady stream of hot kisses and licks that started at her accessible mouth and travelled over her velvety skin to the junction where neck met collarbone.

The scent of coconut swirled between them, making Naruto’s erection press into her centre proudly. Hinata responded instinctively, hips gyrating into his cock as she bit on her bottom lip. When she looked at him like that, he could hardly let his hands stay idle.

Pulling at her simple scoop necked top, he flung it away with her bra following suit, and sat back to marvel at her breasts. He cupped one in each hand, carefully investigating which gropes and kneads made her cry out. She had been quiet until then, panting heavily and letting out deep sighs as he pinned her to the sofa.

He lowered his head to a hard nipple, sucking at it then blowing cool air.

“Ah..” A moan left the very bottom of her belly in a broken staccato.

But before Naruto could convince her to make that sound for him again, Hinata stopped him with a hand at his shoulder.

She was blushing down to her chest, breathing deeply. “Can we…do this in my bed?”

He nodded dumbly, following her as she padded to her room with a petite hand clasped around his own. Inexplicably he could feel an instantaneous chill of premonition as Hinata curled her hand around the doorknob, entering the room.

Slowly, his eyes roamed about taking in details. A simple double bed with a fluffy lilac blanket draped across its foot. A tripod hid in a corner next to her copper bedside table. Fairy lights streamed across the ceiling, shrouding the space in a soft hue. It was an adorable room. It was PearlPrincess’ room.

“Are you PearlPrincess?”

She pivoted to stare at him, jaw slack in shock. She was crimson all the way down to her bosom, and he imagined that if she became any more embarrassed steam may shoot from her ears like in the anime he used to watch as a child. The tension stretched out cool between them and as Naruto slipped his hand from her’s, he felt a deep chasm take its place. 

“W-wait Naruto-kun, I-I c-can explain—” Hinata was stammering her way through a rushed defence, detailing how she was just a few thousand ryo away from paying off her degree, how it was just a job, how no one, not even Neji knew what she was doing—

“But you enjoy it don’t you?” He interrupted her. “I’ve seen you smile when people compliment you and ask you questions. And you seem to cum so easily when you—”

Red-faced, Naruto cut himself off at her mystified expression, understanding too late he had given himself away as an avid viewer.

“I…I have to go return some videotapes.” He staggered away from her into the hallway, grabbing his phone and shoving his shoes on quickly as she begged him to _just please listen to her_ —

The door slammed in Hinata’s face, and Naruto ran all the way home, pulse thundering in his ears and heart clenching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone a fan of American Psycho? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter is here! Thank you for sticking with this short but sweet fic. I hope your teeth don't rot XD

Piercing blue eyes scolded him silently from behind the counter as he strolled through the door.

“Um, hey Ino. Can you make me the usual?”

Her eyes narrowed into a simmering glare, and she spun to create two bouquets for him as she had done nearly every Sunday before. Only she refused to chat with him, slamming her scissors on the table between snips to punish him for his behaviour.

He sighed, preparing himself for a verbal lashing. “Have you heard from Hinata at all? She’s ignoring my texts and calls.”

“Tch. Do you even care?”

“Wha-? Of course I do! That’s why I need to talk to her, dammit!”

Ino angrily shoved the finished bouquets into his arms, brushing her fingers off as if to eliminate any proof of physical contact between them. “Then why did you hurt her? If you really cared you wouldn’t have left her to cry alone!”

Naruto screeched to a halt. “I…I didn’t know—”

“Of course you didn’t. Idiot.”

His eyes drooped, sadness welling in his heart. In his initial shock and confusion he had caused irreparable damage to their relationship. He had been so obsessed with finding out the truth that when it lay before him, he was unprepared. 

The room fell silent for a while as he pulled his wallet out to pay Ino. Wordlessly, he turned to leave, but as his hand fell on the door handle he turned back.

“If you do see her…just tell her I love her okay? Even if she never wants to see me again…I love her, dattebayo.” 

His voice was little more than a mumble, but it bounced against the walls of the store. 

Once he had left, Ino took a look over her shoulder. “You heard everything he said, right?”

Dressed in a wrap top and jeans, Hinata stepped to meet her from the storeroom at the back of the shop. She nodded in reply, thinking.

“I think I love him too.”

This made Ino smile softly. There was something satisfying about her close friend having her love requited after all this time. Although Hinata had not told her what had driven she and Naruto apart, she had to support her friend’s feelings. 

“Well, what are you going to do now then?”

She glanced to the side, taking in the vast blue sky through the large window. Neji had once told her that bonds did not mean anything until they were tested. She knew that Naruto loved her despite her job, and guessed that the feeling he was experiencing was not repulsion. If he was disgusted, he wouldn’t have watched her videos. He had tested her unconsciously, checking to see whether there was more to her than her job. Perhaps it was time she test him too.

***

_Notification - PearlPrincess will begin her live stream in ten minutes!_

Naruto stared at the automated email blankly. Would she be announcing her departure from the platform? Sharing her real identity? Or would she be live streaming as usual, blaming her week-long hiatus on sickness?

He got up to lock his door, adjusting the volume on his laptop. He clicked on the link, fingers twitching in anticipation.

The live stream began as usual, her camera angled to show only the bottom quarter of her face, her nude body lounged on the metal framed bed.

Perhaps encouraged by her return from absence, today was a particularly popular stream - Naruto could see over 10,000 members had tuned in to watch, and the comment section was being updated with new additions too quickly for him to read it in real time.

Deviating from her usual format, she was not responding to dialogue in the comment section. Instead she was facing the camera directly as she gently twirled a lock of hair around her finger. It was as if she was watching him, watch her. Understanding dawned as Naruto spotted the title of the live stream: _Girlfriend Role-play - I’ll Only Cum If You Let Me_.

Was she roleplaying or sending him a message?

Her voice was breathy. “I’m…filming this as a surprise for you. I hope you enjoy it. I miss you so much.”

She began playing with her breasts, cupping them and tweaking her nipples as she melted under her own ministrations. 

“I wish you were here, touching me. I wish you could feel how wet I am for you.”

_Show me._ Naruto thought. _Show me how wet you are._

As if hearing his command, she leaned back a little, spreading her legs wide to expose her sopping centre. She was so wet she was leaking on to the bed, little rivulets dribbling over her inner thighs. The view had Naruto ripping his jeans and boxers down in one go to stroke himself immediately.

“Ah…I want you in each of my holes.” Another moan accompanied her words. “My mouth.” She licked an index finger, building up a languid rhythm in a simulation of what he craved. “My ass.” Her eyes rolled back as fingers from her other hand circled the tight rim of her ass slowly, more wetness dripping from her cunt. “My pussy.” She slipped her finger inside herself and he watched her tight walls drag on its exit, trying to hold her deep inside. 

After a few pumps, she pulled her soaked finger to her clit, rubbing in tight circles that made her break out in sobs, her feet trembling.

“Can I cum? P-please, I’m so close..!”

Naruto watched in puzzled amazement, his own pace faltering. Was she really asking him for permission?

His phone was to the right of his desk. He could text her, test his theory. Or he could wait, test his theory.

He waited, watching with his stiff cock in hand.

A shaky cry left her, and her lower lips tensed before she ripped her hand away to grab her phone on the blanket beside her, trying to calm down from the near-orgasm. He smirked in lascivious delight. She would have to be patient, good for him. Then he would reward her.

The cycle continued then for several rounds. With every ruined climax, her groans of agony would grow more high-pitched, and his smirk would spread wider across his face. She was doing so well, his Hinata. So good for him.

As she pressed her twitching fingers to her clit for a fifth time, he could tell she was nearing the end of her rope. Her entire body was almost as pink as her throbbing clit, and she was emitting constant squeals and whines. He reached for his phone, fingers tapping quickly against the screen.

_Cum for me Hinata._

She picked up her phone as it dinged beside her. Her fingers sped up as she read his text and not two seconds later her slick limbs were convulsing, wetness sprinkling in the air as her lips parted in silent elation. 

Naruto followed shortly, letting out a choked sound as he came, cum spilling over his hand.

Neither of them moved for a moment, both basking in the afterglow of their respective orgasms. 

Then, Hinata shifted to pick up the remote for her camera. Before she turned off the live stream he saw her hand curl around her phone.

***

There was an old saying among the Hyuga that their distinctive eyes stemmed from an innate ability to see through objects and bodies. Watching Naruto shoot hoops from across the basketball court, she couldn’t help but believe there was some truth to that tale. She had always prided herself on her ability to tell truth from fiction, and her gut was telling her that her blonde boyfriend was genuinely in love with her.

Her stream the day before had gone viral, placing her on the top ten streamers’ list for the first time, and earning nearly a hundred thousand ryo. She could easily retire her online personality and pay off her college degree in advance with money left over to spare. It was her biggest financial accomplishment to date, and yet it felt insignificant.

Naruto had watched her. He had watched her work herself up time and time again before he allowed her to cum. It was this fact that made her heart shudder, and her face turn crimson. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. If she thought about yesterday any more her underwear would become more soaked than it already was.

She walked to him from behind as the hoop swished with another successful shot.

“Naruto-kun.”

His shoulders shot up, tense as he spun around. “Whoa! You scared me!”

She said nothing at first, stepping so close to him he could smell that coconut again. Then she raised to her tip toes, brushing his bottom lip in a slow pattern, not dissimilar to his caress in Ichiraku’s that felt so long ago.

She dropped to her heels, smiling. “I…love you too, Naruto-kun.”

The trepidation in his expression disappeared, replaced with a tight jaw and hungry eyes. He clenched his fist, nails pinching into his skin in an attempt to quell his forming erection.

His timbre was pinched and possessive. “I won’t let you go, you know.” 

Hinata breathed in, pleased with his answer. “I don’t want you to.”

***

Seconds after they stumbled into his apartment, he shoved her against his bedroom door, locking it as his lips pressed against hers harshly. His hand moved to tangle in the dark hair at her nape, tugging her head back to expose her neck. 

She felt his growl rumble his chest against her as his kiss grew even more aggressive, moving south to tongue and bite at the side of her throat. His position between her legs had her blushing, but somehow her hips couldn’t stop moving against his, craving more friction, a deep itch needing to be soothed.

Her hands raked through his yellow strands in reaction, moving down until they caught on the collar of his t-shirt, tugging it off. 

Naruto pulled back, enjoying how thoroughly ravished she looked. He wanted to wreck her, defile her in a way that her viewers would never be privy to. A silent conversation seemed to pass between them then, and Hinata slowly unzipped her white pleated skirt, letting it drop to the ground. Her lilac neck joined the skirt next, leaving her panting in black underwear.

He snapped the waistband of her panties playfully, half-lidded eyes meeting hers. He could see the marks he had made beginning to darken across her throat, and dimly wondered how long they would last before he had to make them again.

Impatient, Hinata dragged her underwear down. “Naruto-kun,” she whined.

His fingers were more than happy to oblige, sinking into her core. “Fuck. You’re so wet. And tight.”

Naruto kissed her deeply, tongue prodding into her in time with his fingers. Once Hinata reached around her back to unclip her bra, he helped her out of it, sucking and pinching her nipples until she squirmed, begging to cum.

He took her wrists in one of his, pinning them to the space above her head, appreciating how easy it was to tower over her. His breath tickled her earlobe. “I thought I was gonna cum in my pants when I saw you yesterday. I swear, I’m gonna make you squirt again.”

That was her only warning as he started thrusting in earnest, crooking his fingers so that consistently brushed a spot inside her that made her knees buckle. She wanted to put her hands around his shoulders to stabilise herself, but with her wrists pinned, she could only yelp as the door rattled behind her. She tried to caution him about the racket, but it was impossible to concentrate. His fingers were so much thicker and longer than her own, and were touching her in places she couldn’t reach.

“N-Naruto-kun…ah…d-door…noise…a-ah!”

She came long and hard, seeing white as her walls tightening around his fingers and she gushed over his hand, stomach tensing as she squirted.

Naruto sucked on his glistening fingers thoughtfully. “Hmm…you really do taste like coconut.”

Hinata fought her rising bashfulness. Post-orgasm, she was feeling self-conscious under Naruto’s gaze. It was different to being on camera, where anonymous viewers would watch you and compliment you. This was Naruto, the hero who had owned her heart for as long as she could remember. She licked her lips, eyes glittering. “Maybe..we should go to the bed?”

With a strength that surprised her, he released her hands and lifted her into his arms, dropping her on the bed once he crossed the room. As he loomed over her he didn’t try to hide his smirk. All pink and sweaty skin, she was utterly alluring and he wanted her badly. He reached into his bedside table to get a condom, but when she saw the foil wrapper she stopped him.

“A-Ano…you don’t need to use a condom. I’m on the pill.”

Naruto paused. “So…you’re clean?”

A muffled giggle. “Yeah. Actually…I’m a virgin. I’ve never slept with anyone before.”

Lust clouded his brain for a brief moment, and he nearly lost all restraint. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Iridescent orbs shined at azure as she nodded.

The live stream that she had performed for him crossed his mind fleetingly as he held himself above her, cock flushed and twitching against his stomach. “Then show me…show me how wet you are.” 

Her teeth gnawed at her bottom lip as she propped her legs up against her chest, hands pushing her thighs wide to expose herself at a speed that contradicted her anxiety. From this position his long torso covered her completely, making a primal part of him swell with pride. She was the perfect size, open for him in all the right ways.

Encouraged by the heat of his gaze, she reached down to give him a few slow pumps. He felt heady at the sight of her small, soft hands moving over his hardness and grunted, head flopping forward to peck at her lips.

Then he lined himself up with her entrance, sliding home. He did not move at first, allowing her to get used to his stretch. After a few minutes Hinata began lightly scratching her nails down his sides, carving her need into his skin. “Please…I need you.”

Pullout, sink in. He started a rhythm of powerful thrusts, his gripping hands leaving bruises at her hips. Underneath him Hinata writhed, her words slurred in garbled keens. 

Their positions changed as he quickly forced her legs to the right, twisting her torso. He fell deeper into her canal, pushing further and further until she was grasping at the sheets, her eyes drooped in pleasure.

He watched as she guided his hand to the column of her neck, little fingers holding his weight there, giving him more leverage to keep pound into her. Piercing eyes seemed to touch him, giving him permission.

Shifting to lie behind her on the bed, his fingers tightened around her throat as he drove into her slippery heat. She was incoherent, unravelling. He could see it in the shake of her thighs and breathlessness of her whines. He swallowed hard realising with a start that her eyes were tearing up in that tell-tale sign of hers and then her orgasm hit her with the force of a meteor shower, her core rippling around him in a serious of teeny tiny massages that make his pace falter—

Naruto fucked her slowly through his own intense orgasm, grip loosening around her neck as her limbs melted into the bed. 

Turning to flop onto his back, he closed his eyes, exhaustion catching up with him. Sensing movement, he craned his head to see Hinata smile at him shyly, her breasts squished together enticingly. Brushing a rough finger along her waist he wished he could keep her in his bed forever, wearing nothing but his marks.

***

They had dozed off after another demanding session, Naruto’s chest wrapped around Hinata’s back like a koala.

The sudden trill of his phone woke the two of them up, an irritated crease marring his brow.

Naruto reached blindly behind him, swiping his phone off his bedside table.

_I’m fucking killing you once she’s gone._

That drew a full-bodied laugh from him, and Hinata poked at his shoulder, feeling left out.

When he managed to speak his words were punctuated with peals of laughter. “Sasuke heard everything.” 

Her hands pressed against her face, embarrassed beyond belief. But as she let him pull them away, she was met by Naruto’s wide, mischievous smile. She knew that smile well, knew it represented disobedience. Sasuke would just have to bear with them for a little longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _We meet again!_
> 
> I mentioned somewhere I was planning to share a bonus chapter for Money Shot so I hope you like this one. This was fun to write - I had missed writing something a little more light hearted! - so depending on how things go I might (eventually) do another one. I do have a lot of things in the pipeline at the moment though so don’t expect anything too soon…

Naruto grimaced in disgust as he swallowed his shot of sake in time with the others, coughing into the crook of his arm as the after-burn scratched the back of his throat. He looked around the dinner table, somewhat buoyed by the fact that only Sakura, seated at the head of the table like an undisputed queen atop her throne, was unaffected by the third round of shots - one would expect nothing less from Tsunade’s mentee. Even Sasuke had spluttered a little, though he had tried to hide it with a cough.

“ _Fuck_ , how did we get to the third round already?” Kiba chortled as he rubbed a palm through his wild hair, a tipsy flush already across his cheeks. “I mean, Ino and Hinata aren’t even here yet!”

At the mention of his girlfriend’s name, Naruto quickly flipped through his phone to check if she’d contacted him. She had last texted him a half hour before to say she was on her way, but had maintained radio silence since, even after he’d texted her to confirm he’d arrived with the initial group. 

Naruto sighed hotly through his nose. Even though they were an established couple now, every now and then he still felt like their relationship had a porcelain quality; if he pushed his insecurities or needs onto her, it might crack. His eyes flickered furtively to the sake bottle. Another drink might take things off his mind.

The glance did not escape Shikamaru’s hawk-eyes from his side. “Another round, Namikaze?” he chimed in, reaching for the green bottle in the centre of the table. “If you keep this up I’ll have to start calling you a Senju.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes with a scoff as the Nara started pouring more sake around the table. “Not a fucking chance. Don’t you think there’s enough rivalry between us?”

“Look I’m just saying, this was meant to be a nice dinner between friends not a rowdy night ou—”

“Hey!”

Ino was waving at them so excitedly they could see her long ponytail swinging to and fro behind her. As she edged onto the dinner bench to sit across from Shikamaru, Naruto tilted his neck a little to get a look at the petite figure that had been teetering behind her.

For a moment, he was arrested by the look she had gone with. A little pleated pink skirt paired with a long sleeved black top; an outfit that she could have worn on any other day he saw her. And two pigtails on either side of her head. _Pigtails_.

“Aw Hinata, your hair looks so cute like that!” Sakura squealed, the volume of her voice loosened with alcohol. 

Hinata gave her a small demure smile of thanks, then looked to Naruto, expectant.

“Er—Um—Y-yeah. You look good like that, Hinata,” he managed.

Cue a ensemble of raucous laughter from everyone around him. Even Sasuke had the corner of his lip ticked up in amusement. 

“You’re so whipped, dobe.”

He was and he didn’t see why it should be any different. Not when Hinata was playing up the cute angle, with her pretty pink skirt and playful hairstyle. Not when all he could think about was how she had kept him up the night before, riding him in quick strokes that made his groin burn with the need for relief, all the while massaging her large breasts in her little hands…

He chewed the inside of his cheek as he shuffled slightly in his seat. Great. Now he wasn’t just tipsy, he was hard, too.

It was always so easy to be aroused around her; not only from his potent attraction towards her, but also because he found that the little things she did - consciously or otherwise - were so sexy. Like now, as she nibbled a little on her lip as she perused the menu. He licked his lips, wondering whether she would taste the way he remembered, or whether in this moment she would be a little sweeter, lingering on his tongue.

“…Naruto?”

Naruto blinked, only catching the end of her question. “Huh?”

Hinata smiled, patient. “I was asking if there’s anything specific you want to get.”

He shook his head clear, fumbling with the menu in front of him to see what his options were for the night. Yakiniku had never been his favourite type of food - that would always be ramen - but he was adult enough to compromise every now and then. After a short while he settled on a few beef cuts in addition to the sharing dishes he would be digging into with everyone else.

Kiba, the most vocal and hungry of them all was quick to usher a waiter over and rattle out their orders, but not before Sasuke cut in with an order for another three bottles of sake as well as a round of beers for the table.

He explained away the questioning glances thrown his way in a simple, Uchiha fashion by saying, “It’s on me.”

They all thanked him, but without any real surprise or discomfort. Although Sasuke did not often pay for rounds, they had seen him flash his black credit card enough times to understand that he was happy to take the edge off the bill every now and then, especially since it made very little difference to his bottomless bank account balance.

A little while later their grills were fired up and they had worked their way through another bottle of sake, going from cheerful giggles and taunts to yells and jeering. Naruto sipped at his beer, trying to slow down on the booze, and still very aware of his boner that had not gone away.

His phone buzzed and he lowered his chopsticks to their rest beside his drink to take a quick glance.

_Are you drunk?_

He glanced at Hinata, confused that she was texting him when she was seated across from him on the other side of the table. If she wanted to be discreet she could have just leaned a little forward to speak to him.

Lowering his phone to his lap, he typed in reply: _I’m fine, just trying to slow down so I don’t get too drunk haha._ Then the alcohol prompted him to add, _I’ve got a boner right now so I’m trying to calm that down too._

He dropped his smartphone screen side down on his thighs, then went back to eating bites of smoky meat from the grill and engaging in the table conversation until the vibrations of his phone near his crotch made him jolt up on the wooden bench. 

_I can help you. Follow my lead :)_

He read and re-read the text, wondering which half of his text she was referring to. But when he glanced up at her again, her calm, content expression betrayed nothing, so he spun any hopeful, half-formed ideas from his mind.

It was a few minutes later, as they were finishing up their food, and a drunk Sasuke was threatening to order even more drinks that Hinata left the group to head to the toilet. Naruto noticed her stumble a little as she turned into the corridor that led to the toilets.

He heard more than saw Shikamaru’s heavy sigh, too used to dealing with his friends’ antics. “What a drag…Oi. Future Hokage.” Shikamaru tapped him from his left, nodding in the direction Hinata had staggered. “You wanna go make sure your girlfriend’s okay?”

And just like that he was following her path down the corridor. For a few seconds he milled about, unsure of how to proceed as the toilets had been organised as individual and unisex. Then he called out hesitantly, “Hinata? You okay?”

He walked down the corridor slowly, knocking on each door sequentially and announcing his name. As he reached the final toilet he raised his hand to rap at the door, only to be dragged in swiftly by a soft, petite hand.

“Hinata?! What are you—” The rest of his sentence was muffled by Hinata’s warm hand as she pressed him against the door with her hips. The index finger from her other hand was pressed against her lips to encourage him to keep quiet.

Then she was licking a sticky stripe up from the base of his throat to that funny spot behind his ear, and he groaned into her palm, alcohol and arousal pushing even more blood to his dick.

His body knew this routine, and seemed to be moving faster than his mind could connect the dots, grinding into her centre with slow rolls, hands rubbing down her shoulders to creep under her top and pull and pinch at her nipples through her lacy bra.

He gave weak attempts at protest in between her kisses: “We can’t…we’re in the same fucking restaurant… _fuck_ Hinata I wanna fuck you so bad but not here—”

She drew from him, gazing up into his face as he struggled to take in breaths. “It’s okay.” She met him with a quick peck, then drew back again. “You can fuck my face for now.”

It was like his throat was a knot that was being pulled tighter and tighter. “Fuck your…what?”

But she was already kneeling before him on the green tiles, tugging at the fly of his jeans—then her fingers were holding him gently as she planted a soft kiss at his tip. “Is this okay?”

Fuck yes it was okay, and he nodded at her so quickly the base of his neck clicked from the sudden movement. He watched her begin to give him small licks at the head of his cock that made his abs twitch in pleasure and his fingers twitch, wanting to touch her more.

Hinata pulled away from him for a moment, then, locking eyes, slowly tugged at the hem of her top until it was hung just below her collarbones, exposing her breasts to him. Her nipples were stiff and pink, peaking through the pink lace.

She leaned into him again, swirling her tongue at the base where cock met balls, dragging her hot tongue all the way along his underside to the very tip where she swirled her tongue again, keeping her playful pearly gaze on him. Naruto gave a shaky breath, and when he felt the warm, moist appendage circle again his sighs began to gave way to groans he tried to muffle by gritting his teeth.

It wasn’t often that Hinata went down on him, mostly due to his own excitement whenever she was naked with him; too much time watching Pearl Princess’ streams had made him anxious to show her what he could do and how he could make her feel, rather than how she could do the same for him.

As his throbbing cock disappeared into her mouth inch by inch, he was reminded that no amount of stream watching could have prepared him for the reality of a relationship with Hinata. She was sweet, cute and best of all surprising enough to keep him on his toes.

Hinata's slow pace, piercing eyes and accompanying moans made him falter more and more, and when she slowed to a still at his base, sucking so hard on him he could swear she was like an enduring vaccuum, his hands flew up to card in her hair.

“Ah—Hinata, I don’t want to hurt you,” he said reluctantly.

She pulled off him, gasping for breath as pre-cum and spit smeared across the corners of her mouth. “If it’s too much I’ll tap you twice, okay?”

Naruto watched her, looking for a sign in her wide eyes. Once he had found what he needed the fingers in her hair relaxed some. “…Okay.”

Hinata’s eyes had taken on a shimmer he was beginning to recognise as trouble. She jerked him quickly, aided by the lubrication her death throating had provided and guided one of his hands to rest on the back of her head.

Then she descended on him in one sloppy, wet go. Then she did it again, and again, and again. Naruto felt boneless, biting his bottom lip so hard he would break skin soon in an effort to cage his sounds inside.

His hips thrust into her gently at first, influenced by his initial reticence, then the speed built up and he began to lead the motion, fucking into her mouth with cadence, and Hinata gagged softly and moans dribbled over his cock but she never stopped looking back into his eyes.

He had both of his hands curled around her pigtails for leverage as he picked up the speed even more, feeling the telling prickle of his orgasm from the base of his stomach and he tried not to growl but it was hard, futile even to hide what was happening when she was doing everything in her power to ruin him.

“Is this what you wanted?” Naruto licked his lips, voice gruff. “Are you happy now?”

Beneath the glug-glug-glugs he could hear her moan in approval, and he thought he might be at his end point.

Then he looked past her chin and he noticed the hand that wasn’t keeping her steady on his thigh was between her creamy ones, rubbing insistently at her clit.

“Ah—Fuck—I’m gonna cum…!”

Naruto could barely breathe. His knees knocked back and forth between her shoulders and the door behind him. One of the hands in her hair pulled hard enough to completely loosen a pigtail. His gasps were harsh and loud, easily audible to any passersby. 

When he opened his eyes, coming back to himself, Hinata was still on her knees, flushed and pretty and wrecked. His cum had smeared across her tongue and cheeks, and her eyes were bright as they took in the damage she had wrought on him.

He tried to catch his breath so he wouldn’t look so pitiful. Then he bent over to kiss her: teeth clashed and tongues battled until he left her in a state that was almost comparable to his own. Naruto smiled widely, tugging her to stand by her forearm.

“You did good, Hinata. So, so good.” He smoothed a hand down the back of her skirt, then fluidly went to touch her pussy - it was as wet as he’d guessed, even through her panties. “I saw you touching yourself.”

She giggled a little, suddenly shy. “I couldn’t help myself, you looked really good.” She paused to turn away from him, lifting up her miniskirt and pulling her underwear down. “Besides, I’ve been wearing this since I left home…”

When she bent over to lean her forearms against a wall, he saw a sparkly purple plug nestled inside her puckered hole and he felt his dick twitch against his thigh. He tapped it once, twice, then in a moment of impulsiveness pulled at it slowly, forcing a surprised whimper from Hinata as her walls tried to keep it snug; when he pushed the plug back in her thighs shook a little and a dribble of wetness ran from her centre.

For once, she looked a little nervous as she gazed at him over her shoulder, and Naruto tried not to revel too much in the vulnerability she was showing. Normally he was the one who was left off-kilter by everything she said and did. 

“Naruto-kun…w-we can’t be here for too much longer…it’s already been fifteen minutes, the others will come looking for us soon.”

Naruto hummed, wondering how much he cared what the others thought. As far as he knew, Shikamaru, ever the observant genius, had probably suggested he go looking for Hinata because he’d seen through Hinata’s plan from outset. As if sensing his indifference, she added, “Naruto-kun…this p-plug vibrates. Why don’t you return the favour once we get out of here?”

Huh. There was an idea. “Is that the app you set up for me the other day?”

When she turned around to nod he flexed his fingers against the flesh of her ass, as if testing to see if his hands would misbehave, then stepped away to prevent further temptation. “Fine,” he sighed. “But I’m not gonna let up on you, ’ttebayo.”

She gave a tinkling laugh and turned to face the mirror. “I don’t want you to. Now, I need to clean myself up, you got cum everywhere…”

***

By the time they got back to the table it was a mess. Kiba was locked in a drunken three-way argument with Ino and Sakura, Sasuke was missing, and Shikamaru was reclined in his seat with his head lolled as if asleep, the only indication he was conscious being the two fingers pointed in the air, an unlit cigarette held between them.

“Dogs are literally man’s best friend, cats literally slap you when you try to give them attention!”

“Says you!” Sakura shrieked with a slap to the table.

Ino added, “Cats are just selective; when they love you they love you forever.”

“Hah? You trying to say Akamaru won’t love me forever?!”

Naruto slid into his seat in between Shikamaru and Sasuke, hoping no one would figure out what had taken him and his girlfriend so long.

“You’re back.”

“Hm?”

Shikamaru lifted his head up as if it were made of lead, unfurling his neck at the very last moment.“Sasuke’s gone to pay the bill. Guess the alcohol’s made him even more generous than usual.” He looked from Naruto to Hinata across the table, then glanced back at Naruto. “Choji and Tenten are meeting us for karaoke after this. You in? Or do you and Hinata have…other plans?”

Sometimes Naruto was over-eager to socialise with his friends. Perhaps years of bullying and isolation in childhood had made him scared that those opportunities would not always last. But for the first time in a while, he didn’t feel a tightening in his chest at the thought of missing out on one night of karaoke. 

Hinata seemed to be on the same wavelength as him, and said, “I’m actually kind of tired, but if you want to go, Naruto-kun, I don't mind.”

Naruto chewed on the inside of his mouth to stop himself from smirking. He knew a challenge when he saw one. Like hell was he going to go to karaoke when he knew she had a vibrating plug up her ass.

He turned to Shikamaru. “I think I’ll take Hinata home.” He closed his eyes in a goofy smile. “Just to make sure she’s okay!”

***

“Is this okay?”

Black strands tickled against his neck as Hinata nodded into it, and he felt her low sigh touch his skin. They were only five minutes into their Uber journey - he had purposely chosen Hinata’s place as their destination as it was further away - and already she was trembling so much beside him she could no longer sit upright.

Heavy bass poured from the speakers around them and he was grateful; if it wasn’t for the music the driver would have been able to heard the vibrator lurching inside Hinata. 

Naruto pulled her tighter, tipping her chin up so she looked directly at him. “Show me,” he mouthed, “I wanna see.”

The breaths at the base of his neck stilled, hitching, then there was a wavering exhale as she slowly flipped up her skirt exposing her panties, so wet they stuck to her lips, foreshadowing the big reveal. He watched her pause, weighing the risk of getting caught or getting off given the now-dark sky around them, then she began to shuffle her underwear to her knees, timing the lifts of her hips in time with the music as though only the bass of the song could conceal her movements. When she spread her legs he saw the sheen of wetness even in the low light inside the car, and bit his lip hungrily.

He reached for the app, flicking to a higher speed setting that made her hips cant in the air, hoping for something more than what he was giving her.

“ _Please_ ,” she keened in a fragile voice, and Naruto thought she might really cry out of frustration. 

Slowly, he brought his fingers to brush against her wet and waiting nub in small circles that made low whines echo in his ear. She was wet, had been wet even back in the restaurant so it would only take a little more—

Suddenly her thighs pulled together in a series of iron-tight clenches that forced him to still until her whines tapered off and her breathing began to level as her climax fell over her. 

Once she had straightened her skirt and pulled her underwear back up her still-shaking thighs, Hinata tilted her head to look up at him, a look her returned with a questioning brow until he realised that the vibrator was still on.

Naruto glanced at the oblivious driver, then made a brief squint through a window before making the necessary setting changes to pause the vibrator. “I’ll take it easy on you ’cause we’re almost there. But just know I’m fucking your ass once we walk through your door.”

As if to solidify his intent, he gripped her thigh through her pastel skirt, which made her snuggle deeper into his neck with a pacified smile.


End file.
